An article may be inspected for defects that might degrade the performance of the article or a system including the article. For example, a hard disk for a hard disk drive may be fabricated and inspected for defects that might degrade the performance of the hard disk or the hard disk drive. Accordingly, apparatus and methods may be used to inspect articles for defects.